Nine Months
by BornAverage
Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.
1. First Night

Title: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>9<strong>

_Author's Note: You know what's amazing? Firsts. And when I say 'firsts', I'm talking about this story right here. One, it's my first Prince of Persia story; and two, it's my first shot at writing drabbles! Hurray! :)_**  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed, and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>First Night. (135 words)<p>

She was bare and did not mind.

The window leading towards the balcony was slightly ajar, bringing in a light breeze. She paid no heed, as it cooled the hot, sweaty flesh of her back. And, the fact that all she felt was his breath in her face and his thumb lightly rubbing smooth circles in her hip added to her obliviousness to the draft.

His scruffy beard tickled her palm, as she reached up to trace his strong jawline.

"I love you," she whispered, barely moving her lips to enunciate each word and syllable. Her eyes were growing heave with each second.

He replied with a passionate kiss to her lips, pressing her body flush against his naked torso.

"I love you, too," she deciphered from the kiss, falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always nice, with a small (unless you want to leave a long list of the flaws in this drabble, then go ahead) side of constructive criticism. :P<p> 


	2. First Morning

Title: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>9<strong>

_Author's Note: Thank you, **Amy**, for your review. I'm sorry, but I don't think you know the real meaning of a drabble. A drabble is a 100+ word story that conveys an event or emotion in a short 100 words. "First Night" was a total of 135 words. If I exceeded to maybe 200+ words, then it wouldn't be called a drabble, but a drabblet. This next installment is actually a drabblet. It is more than 200 words. Also, I would like to thank **The Lady Grace** for the story alert._

_Also, to the other people out there reading, (I've checked my stats, and it says I've gotten 80 hits) it isn't that hard to click the "Review this Story" button and type out a few words. I don't care if you write me an essay, and I don't are if you write me, "gud job, luv it." As long as I get reviews and feedback to what I'm writing, I'm happy. And you do want a happy writer, right?_

_Update + Lack of Feedback = Unhappy author = Lack of Updates._

_As BooksEqualsGreaterThanLife has said in Chapter 5 of "Persian Empire" in the Author's Note, "One of my favorite authors actually said, 'The writer is the car and the reviews are the petrol.'" If I do not see that people are enjoying my contribution to the Prince of Persia archive, I won't update, because (to quote Books again) "**This is frustrating because I see that you guys are liking it, I check my hits and visitors on the hour pretty much. And I would like to update quicker, but it doesn't seem as if it is in any type of demand. So because of that, I take my time, thinking that not many of you care that much. This is sad because there are reviewers that do care, and I don't want to disappoint them.**" I FEEL THE EXACT SAME WAY._

_Okay, I'm done ranting. You may now read drabble 2.__  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed, and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>First Morning. (430 words)<p>

She awoke to a violent twist in her stomach. Jumping out of bed, she ran for the wash basin on their dresser, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Her gags were loud enough to wake her husband, which is usually not an easy task, considering the fact that he was a heavy sleeper.

"Princess?" he mumbled for her, turning from his position on his stomach to peer at her through half-lidded eyes.

She turned to reply, but then felt that familiar, painful twist. She was forced to turn back around and vomit into the basin once more. The fumes coming from the bowl before her was making her nauseous and gave her a terrible headache.

He jumped up out of bed, suddenly aware of the situation at hand, obviously startled. "Tamina!"

"D-Dastan..." she stuttered, her face contorting in anguish. "Asa."

Nodding, he quickly pulled on a plain, white tunic and marched out of their bedchambers in search of the royal healer of the Alamutian palace.

Within five minutes, the door to the room swung open. She slowly turned her head from the bowl to see a slightly panting Dastan and a completely out of breath, seventy-year-old man.

"Your Highness," Asa called, once he regained his breath. "Would you feel fit to answer a few questions, so I may diagnose your illness?"

She nodded slowly, lifting a clammy hand to brush the hair from her eyes.

"If you must, Your Highness, you may take a seat...along with the wash basin, of course."

Tamina settled down into one of the many armchairs in the bedchamber, the bowl resting in her lap. Dastan stood behind her chair, smoothing her long hair out from behind her. His own face expressed anxiousness and worry.

"Now, Your Highness, how long have you been feeling ill?" Asa questioned, sitting in the armchair in front of her.

"Just this morning," Tamina replied, rubbing the temples of her forehead.

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating what could have caused the Princess to disgorge.

"How is your head? Are you feeling any sort of pain?"

She calmly stated, "I have a terrible headache."

"Your Highness, do you remember when you had received your last menstrual cycle?"

As she thought about it, Tamina was positive that she should have gotten her monthly visitor the day before, if not, earlier.

"About 3 weeks ago…"

His eyes twinkled with joy, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Just as I suspected, Your Highnesses," he announced, addressing both royals. "Congratulations. You are with child."

* * *

><p>This is 295 words more than the first drabble. In fact, this shouldn't even count as a drabble, but a drabblet (see Author's Note above). And since I gave you guys 295 words more than last time, I deserve some feedback, riiiiiight?<p>

Now, REVIEW. Please.


	3. Physical Signs

Title: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
><span>Rated<span>: **T**, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>9<strong>

_Author's Note: So, I'm using my mom's HTC HD2 to update for you guys, since I don't have access to a computer. Good thing this phone has Microsoft Word on it and I could upload. :)_

_Also, I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You guys are my new best friends. :D _

_Like always, reviews are always welcome._

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, the characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Physical Signs. (180 words)<p>

"...you look different," Dastan commented, after he walked into their bedchambers. He had just returned from Nasaf to share the news to his father and brothers. "Did you do something to your hair?"

Tamina rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless, for she knew he was not talking about her hair. It had been nine weeks into her pregnancy, and she was experiencing the symptoms the royal healer of the Alamutian palace had warned her about. The morning sickness, the nausea and headaches...and the tenderness to her breasts.

This particular symptom made them appear larger than normal; her hormones were on a rise, preparing her breasts to nurture her child. She wasn't too keen on the swelling, as they were extremely tender to the touch; but her husband obviously was.

"No, Dastan," she sighed.

"Are you sure? You look different to me..."

She noticed how he was having trouble focusing on staring into her eyes.

"Don't act ignorant, sweetheart. You know full well my breasts have increased in size."

He failed to contain his appreciative smirk, as he drank in the sight.


	4. Heir

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>9<strong>

_Author's Note: I would have updated earlier, but I didn't have time to sit down and write. It's a day late, I'm sorry. :(_

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Heir. (235 words)<br>_for The Lady Grace_

The news was too great to casually mention in a letter. Imagine: _"Dear Father, how are you? I'm doing quite well, and the kingdom of Alamut is now protected, since I've suggested a change in wall design. Oh, yeah. Tamina's pregnant. Sincerely, Dastan"_

So, he rode toward Nasaf alone for four days. He had forbade the princess from traveling, not wanting to risk a disturbance in their pregnancy.

He strode into the palace with a bounce in his step, excited to share the news of an addition to the family. As soon as he reached his father's study, he was grateful that his brothers were already there.

"Dastan?" his father asked, surprised. "Why hadn't you warned us of your arrival?"

"I apologize, Father, but the news was too great to wait—"

"Where is the princess?" Tus questioned, confused as to why his baby brother had come to Nasaf alone with big news.

"She's in Alamut," Dastan grinned.

"And, why isn't she here with you? Since your marriage, I thought the two of you would have been inseparable," Garsiv commented.

"It's much too dangerous for someone in her condition to travel such a distance."

"Condition? Hopefully nothing too serious, my son," King Sharaman said, worried for his daughter-in-law's health.

"Father, it is a very serious condition," Dastan explained, "however, it'll all be over in about nine months time."

He then received genuine, congratulatory smiles and hugs.


	5. Appetite

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: There's been a change of plans for the expected chapters, as you can see. I originally planned 9, but since The Lady Grace has made the wonderful suggestion of writing a drabble on Dastan's trip to tell his family of the exciting news, it's added an extra chapter. Yay! Now, it's an even number AND a multiple of 5 (I'm a bit OCD). So, I'm glad she suggested that, because now I'm happy with the chapter numbers. :)  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Appetite. (285 words)<p>

She woke up, longing for something sweet.

Tamina could not quite place her finger on which sweet confection she was craving, but she was sure she had eaten it less than a week prior. She remembered the subtle taste of saffron and... Now she was sure she was thinking of _sheermal_. The sweet milk flatbread was served with her chai for breakfast a few days before, and the strong need for sheermal was overwhelming.

It was not reasonable to crave the breakfast delicacy in the middle of the night. She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep. Maybe if she ignored her desire for food, it would go away. After five minutes of listening to her husband's snores, Tamina couldn't ignore it any longer. With a defeated sigh, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

She received no response.

Feeling impatient, she shook him awake. Dastan finally awoke after the eighth shove, slowly opening an eye.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, dear," Tamina apologized, "but..."

He was now awake, attentive to the fact that his pregnant wife was in need.

"I am terribly hungry."

"What for?"

"…sheermal," she replied very carefully.

He sighed, "Tamina, can you not wait for the morn?"

"Trust me, Dastan, I have tried to go back to sleep, but I cannot seem to forget about my hunger," she pouted, the need for the particular breakfast food growing stronger.

"Oh, alright," he gave in. "I will wake one of the cooks to make some for you."

And with that, he got out of bed and left their room. The princess' mouth watered at the thought of biting into the delicious, delicate bread.

* * *

><p>I honestly have no idea if sheermal was around during the Achaemenid Empire, but I will trust Wikipedia and my other sources just this once on Iranian cuisine. Apparently, it was created in Lucknow, India by an "ace bread-maker" named Muhammadan. According to cuisineonline. pk, its origins are probably Persian...so, does that mean it <em>wasn't<em> around during this time setting? Oh, well.

I've done my research on Ancient Persian cuisine, and couldn't find much. This is good enough, right?

Also, **REVIEWS** are always wanted and welcome. :D


	6. Weight and Tears

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the delay! I actually had it typed out and proofread and everything, but I found Enchantable's "Sadalsauud," I could not stop reading! Which is the reason why I forgot to post this up. I'm sorry.  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Weight and Tears. (285 words)<p>

"Oh, Gods," she thought, staring into her reflection in the water below her. The many gardens of the Alamutian palace held ponds with clear, fresh water; this meant she could not escape her reflections.

Her once angular face had gone round! Tamina wasn't one to dwell on her physical appearance, but she couldn't help but feel mortified by the weight she had gained.

"What's wrong, my princess?" asked Dastan, noticing the horror shown on her face as he walked up behind her.

At the sound of his voice, she let out a sob. Startled that his usually strong and composed, held together wife was weeping before him, Dastan rushed to her side.

"Are you not disgusted by me?" she wailed, the kohl that once rimmed her eyes had started to smear with her tears down her cheeks. "C-Can you not see my pudginess? I cannot even b-b-bare to look at my reflection, in fear of seeing a hog!"

He was shocked speechless. How on earth could he answer to that? The healer had warned them of the many behavioral symptoms, but Dastan would never have imagined it to reach to such an extent.

"I imagine it is all the _sheermal_ I've been eating," the princess cried, her sobs transforming into hiccups.

"Tamina, what in the name of the Gods are you talking about?" he finally asked incredulously. "You're beautiful. And honestly, I don't see any signs of plumpness in you. If there were, then there'd be more of you to love."

He gave her a warm smile, wrapping his arms around his wife in an embrace to give comfort. Her hysteria had dissipated. She was smiling through her tears, overjoyed by her husband's sweet words.

* * *

><p>Oh, no! Four more chapters until this is all over! :O<p>

Which is the reason why I mixed two symptoms together in one chapter, so I could cover the most common pregnancy symptoms throughout this journey. This had gone by so fast, that this week and a half had been a blur. I remember when this idea sprouted in my mind just a few days prior to my actual publication. Anyway, reviews are nice. I've decided that I won't force anyone into anything, though The Lady Grace has been reviewing every chapter. If you want to review, then review. 


	7. Beats

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, mild language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: This collection's coming to a close! Prepare for happiness and tears.  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Beats. (300 words)<p>

It was nearing ten in the evening when she first felt it. Tamina was just settling into bed, waiting for her husband to come to bed. After a shirtless Dastan had walked out from behind the changing sheet, something within her had begun to move.

"D-D-Dastan!" she stammered, shocked at the strange feeling. She stared at her belly in wonder.

"Yes, Princess?" he answered, climbing into bed next to her.

At a loss of words, Tamina had grabbed his hand and laid it on the cantaloupe-sized bump on her lower abdomen. There was nothing for a moment. Growing frustrated at the lack of movement, she was going to call it a false alarm, but it moved once more.

With his hand still placed on his wife's stomach, Dastan stared at the spot in surprise and wonder. Something had just nudged his hand from within Tamina's abdomen.

"I-I-Is that...?" he asked, looking at her belly in disbelief.

"Yes, Dastan," Tamina beamed, "that's our child."

His surprised expression slowly turned to one of happiness, and he waited a moment more to feel that tiny kick once again.

"The babe knows we are here, darling," Tamina smiled, tears streaming down her face, as the fetus began to dance in the womb.

He was at a loss of words, too overcome with joy to say something. Dastan lifted the princess' bed shirt up to place a light kiss on her abdomen. Just as he was about to pull away, he could have sworn he heard a light _thud, thud, thud._

His heart raced in his chest as he rested his head on her stomach.

"Dastan—" Tamina began, words laced with confusion.

He lightly shifted her, listening for a sound within.

_Thud, thud, thud..._

"Its heartbeat..." he whispered, a wide smile displayed on his face.

* * *

><p>I <strong>adore<strong> reviews! :D


	8. Waddle

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for suggested themes, language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: So, here's number 8! Two more to follow! :P Also, if you haven't already, go read Enchantable's "Sadalsuud". It's a fantastic read: long chapters, D/T fluff, and...**31 freaking chapters**! Isn't that amazing? :O Took me three days to get through that (not non-stop like the lovely BooksEqualsGreaterThanLife's "Persian Empire" and "Alamutian Empire" [still not complete, btw].)_

_Oh, yes. I was listening to this song by this German band, and I was like, "Oh my God! This goes really well with that one scene in Prince of Persia where Tamina's hanging off the edge, clinging onto Dastan's hand."_** /watch?v=eq_IJqPSnOM**__

_Right? Except, it's from Tamina's point of view...even though it's a guy singing it. Oh, well, the lead singer of the band is very feminine and wears makeup. His makeup's kinda like a pharaohs. So, they're eyes kinda look alike. Anyway, on with the drabble.  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Characters are simply borrowed and live in my mind.

* * *

><p>Waddle. (165 words)<p>

Eight months into his wife's pregnancy, and Dastan still thought she was beautiful...even with her ginormous belly. The things she'd do was adorable, especially that little waddle. Her abdomen had grown to such a size, that Tamina was beginning to waddle. It became nearly impossible to walk straight, her weight being distributed to each leg to maintain her balance.

"Dastan, I can't tell whether the baby is kicking me repetitively or just hiccuping in the womb," Tamina announced, stopping in the middle of their walk through the garden to rub her belly.

"And, for how long has this been going on?" the Persian prince asked, stopping next to his wife.

"Fifteen minutes," she answered, waddling over to one of the benches by the pond.

He knelt down before his wife, placing his hands on her abdomen to feel for a kick.

"They are too evenly spaced out to be kicks," Dastan told her.

"Then, they're hiccups," she decided. "It feels like my belly is jumping."

* * *

><p>I would really appreciate reviews. :)<p> 


	9. Making Home

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, for language, suggestive themes  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others )<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was quite busy yesterday and couldn't update. Well, here's number 9 of 10. :( I am so sad to see this story come to a close._

* * *

><p>Making Home. (145 words)<p>

She couldn't keep still.

Every time Tamina sat down, she had this sudden urge to stand up and clean or maybe organize. She'd see a layer of dust on her dresser, and she'd request for a rag so she could wipe it down. She'd spot her jewelry misplaced, and she'd rearrange the bangles and rings by thickness.

And this confused Dastan.

The Persian prince was not oblivious to his wife's behavior. It muddled him to no end, for Tamina was never like this before.

"I'm sorry to ask, darling," Dastan confronted her one day, as she had kicked the chefs out of the kitchen, "but what brought on…your behavior?"

The Alamutian princess sighed, knowing exactly what her husband was talking about, "I honestly do not know, my dear."

So, she began to take pots down from the cupboards, leaving him with an unsatisfactory answer.

* * *

><p>So, I'm making a rule right now. You can't read this story, alert, and never review. All those that have alerted MUST review at least once. Or else chapter 10 may not come tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next day.<p>

JK! That's evil. You guys don't have to. I was just joking around. :P I actually like the alerts, because now I know that people like my posts enough to want to know when the next one is.

Anyway, this thing that Tamina has is actually called the "Nesting" syndrome. New moms want to ready themselves for the arrival.


	10. Worth It

Titled: Nine Months  
>Author: drunk on moonshine<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rated: <strong>T<strong>, suggested themes, language  
>Characters: Tamina, Dastan (and a handful of others)<p>

Summary: A collection of drabbles following Dastan and Tamina's first pregnancy.  
>Expected Number of Chapters: <strong>10<strong>

_Author's Note: Alright, here is the final chapter! :D It's 4 days late, but isn't it exciting? Anyway, I was researching childbirth during Ancient Roman/Greece/Egypt (because I couldn't find anything on Ancient Persia) and there is a long process to prepare for labor, so I've decided to make this installment about the length of one of my one-shots, and that's about 1,000 to 2,000 words. So, isn't that great? It'd be super long, so it's kind of a like a farewell gift._

_The Lady Grace, you suggested I make another set of one-shots, and I was actually considering that. I'm out of school in about two weeks, so I should have time to think up of something to write about by then. If anyone has suggestions on what I should write, don't hesitate to review this chapter and tell me. I'm going to need a lot of help, because all I've been thinking about lately is how much I want school to be over with and sleeping in. :P_

Disclaimer: How unfortunate it is that I do not own Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time! If only I had a Dastan to steal it for me, but, alas! Dastan is property of Disney, too. Wahwahwah. Disney owns everything. :| Pretty soon, it'll rule the world.

* * *

><p>Worth It. (1975 words)<p>

Already nine months into her pregnancy, and Tamina knew she was going to meet her baby soon. It was exciting, yet terrifying. She'd heard stories from her maids about the pain of childbirth, and she wasn't sure she could handle the excruciating labor contractions.

A couple weeks prior, a midwife came to stay at the palace. To aid her in the birthing process. She was to prepare her for the day Tamina bore the child. Olive oil was rubbed on her stomach nightly to prevent stretch marks, and goose fat was injected into her... To make the baby's arrival easier, and to prevent tearing.

"Do you have an idea as to what your child will be, Your Highness?" the midwife asked Tamina as she rubbed oil on her bulging belly in her bedchambers.

"_A little boy or a little girl?_" she thought, liking the idea of a family more and more.

"I have not put much thought into what my baby will be, for I don't mind," she answered, staring down at her swollen abdomen.

"Both you and Prince Dastan need a male heir to rule Alamut in the future," the midwife commented, rubbing her hands on a cloth to remove the remaining oils.

"A female would be beneficial to Alamut, as well," Tamina responded, her thoughts on the Dagger. She would train her to be a Guardian and as the next High Priestess. Just as her mother had taught her.

"Well, Your Highness, I will leave you to rest. You will need your sleep to give you energy once you go into labor sometime soon," the midwife announced, before shutting the door closed behind her.

With a sigh, Tamina climbed into bed and shut her eyes. No more than five minutes later, she heard the slap of boots landing on the balcony and the swish of the curtains as they were drawn open.

"Dast, must you always arrive through the window?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Of course, Princess," he responded. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Much more exciting than using the palace's main entrance."

She laughed, then felt a stabbing pain in her lower back and a tightening to her abdomen. She gasped in shock, eyes snapping open as she sat up to grasp her stomach.

"Tamina!" Dastan exclaimed in shock of her sudden outburst. One moment his wife had been laughing and the next, she was in pain.

"Oh, Gods, that hurt," she winced. It felt as if her baby had just stretched as far as it could, as the muscles of her stomach tightened. The pain was quick, but she knew another would be on its way soon.

Her husband rushed to her side immediately. "Tamina, are you fine?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. False alarm," she assured him, not wanting him to worry.

He seemed wary to believe her and stayed to watch her for a few minutes to see if it'd happen again. Seeing she was fine, he went to strip himself of his street clothes and climbed into bed next to her.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine."

It was hard to believe her, but he tried his best. Dastan wrapped his arm across her waist...or tried to. Their child's protective chamber prevented him from reaching all the way. His arm only made it two-thirds of the way across, his hand resting on the side of her belly.

A few moments later, he could feel her breathing begin to slow. He decided that it was a good sign, and let his guard down. He too followed her example and slept. Come three hours later, Tamina awoke with that pressure on her lower back and tight feeling of her belly. She hissed in pain, as it lasted a few seconds more than her first contraction.

It was a cycle. She'd fall back asleep after the pain was gone, then would wake up after she felt it returning; however, they would come more frequently and last longer over time. Four hours later, they would come every ten minutes and last for about thirty seconds. Suddenly, after one painful contraction, she felt a pop in her lower abdomen. Some sort of liquid started to seep through her clothes and into the bed. Her eyes snapped open, feeling the wetness beneath her. She jumped out, feeling the water gush down her legs and onto the tile floor.

It was coming. And, she was sure she couldn't deliver the baby herself without the midwife's assistance.

"D-Dastan," she called quite loudly, hoping he would awake soon to call for help.

"Hm?" he responded groggily.

"I—I think the baby's coming," Tamina said, shocked that it was really happening.

Dastan's reaction was slow. It took him a full minute to realize what she said.

"…what?"

"The baby's coming!" she exclaimed impatiently.

He shot straight up in bed as a million emotions passed through him at that moment: Shock, Excitement, Happiness, Fear...

"Th-Th-The baby?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, Dastan!" she yelped, as she felt another contraction hitting her. "Now call for the gods-damn midwife!"

The Persian prince froze on the spot for a moment. His baby was really coming?

Tamina cried out again from the lingering pain, knocking him out of his shock. And without another word, he jumped out of bed and ran out the door, grabbing his discarded street clothes along the way.

It was painful, and she couldn't do anything but wish for it to stop. She felt so useless, as each contraction felt as if it hit her harder and harder each time. As her stomach tightened from every contraction, the pain in her lower back increased. And, it didn't help that it seemed like the water would not stop trickling down her legs.

Her bedroom door slammed open to reveal a very distraught husband of hers and a very calm, middle-aged woman carrying her birthing stool and towels. Maids rushed in as well, each of them carrying something of importance: a few jugs, a basket of various produce and fruit, soft sea sponges, pieces of wool bandages, and a bottle of olive oil.

The Alamutian princess stood still, eyes closed shut, with her hands grasping her enormous belly, as the water began to finally stop dripping. It was the only thing she could do.

"Your Highness," the midwife addressed Dastan, "I'm afraid you may not stay here. You have no use here."

"This is my wife and child, here," he protested. "I can help."

The midwife shook her head and smiled, "I apologize, Your Highness, but we have all the help we need."

Tamina watched her husband leave reluctantly. She was surprised the midwife was able to convince him so quickly, for she knew him to be very stubborn.

"Now, Your Highness," she said to Tamina, "how long have you been feeling the contractions?"

"About fifteen minutes after you left me to rest," the princess answered, wincing at the new contraction that had hit her.

"My Princess, you are in labor," the midwife stated, setting the birthing stool in the middle of the room. She kicked the large, red rug away to lay messily at the foot of the bed.

"Now that your water sack has already broken, Your Highness," the midwife began, "you may lay on the bed so I may count the time between your contractions and the duration of."

Tamina merely nodded, setting herself atop the bedding. The effects of her last lingered, reaching almost to half a minute.

"How far apart are they?" the woman asked, organizing the items on the dresser.

The princess winced, "Just about seven minutes apart, now."

"And, how long are they?"

"Close to a full minute."

"Good," the midwife said. "Once you reach the five minute mark, I want you to move to the birthing stool and start pushing."

* * *

><p>It was nerve wracking, knowing that his wife was just in their bedroom about to have their first child. The mortality rate for childbirth was very high, and not many women make it through the process, Dastan learned.<p>

The Persian prince paced the hallway, feeling useless. He knew he could have helped. He could have calmed Tamina down and help her forget about the pain. He could have been there for her, and apologize for causing everything. They hadn't planned on having a child so soon—they even agreed on it. But, it was only natural for royals to make their marriage official through producing an heir during the first year.

Did they really need an heir?

It'd be nice; however, he and Tamina hadn't even gone through their coronation of becoming king and queen of Alamut yet.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Your Highness, you may begin pushing."<p>

She sat on the birthing stool, legs spread open. Sweat glazed her forehead and she felt as if she was about to pass out...

A maid stuck a melon under her nose, and she jolted awake. So, that's what the fruit and produce were for. The strong smells help to revive a fainter.

"Push," the midwife said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She kneeled beneath her, with the wool cloth wrapped around her hands.

pushed again, feeling an intense pain below.

"Towels," the woman ordered to the maids. She laid then down under the stool.

"A few more pushes, Your Highness. The babe's head is just about showing."

She pushed once more. Her already racing heart quickened as she heard a faint cry. With her last remaining strength, Tamina gave one last, hard push.

The pain was gone.

Crying filled the room; the sound, so angelic, reverberated against the walls.

* * *

><p>A maid exited his bedchamber, and stood with a neutral expression. It made him nervous, not being able to read her emotion. Finally, she broke out into a small smile and said, "It is a boy, Your Highness."<p>

"A-A boy?" he asked, grinning with relief and joy. "It's really a boy?"

The maid nodded, the smile still in place.

"So, may I enter?"

"Certainly, Your Highness," she answered, stepping aside to let him in.

Dastan was suddenly nervous. He didn't know what to expect, and that scared him. He stepped foot into the room, the faint smell of sweat lingering in the air. Turning the corner, he spotted his wife laying on the bed, a bundle of towels cradled in her arms.

Tamina looked up with him with tired, yet overjoyed eyes. She beamed at the sight of her husband, and urged him forward.

"Dastan, come meet our son."

It was strange to his ears. _Our son._ Strange, yet so right. He stepped closer, quickening his pace. As he reached the edge of the bed, the sight nearly took his breath away.

There, lying in his beloved wife's arms, was his newborn son. He could see that the baby and Tamina shared almost everything, but the jaw, hair color, and...the eyes. His son's eyes were wide and blue—same color as his own.

"Is he healthy?" he asked, mesmerized by his child.

"Yes, the midwife inspected him, and he is quite healthy."

Dastan smiled, hearing a person outside yelling and sharing news of the new royal family of Alamut to the citizens.

_Family._

He had a family. No, _they_ had a family. Together. They were graced with a healthy, beautiful baby boy who would rule Alamut at his given time. A baby boy who he could teach to walk up walls and spit pomegranate seeds at his Uncle Garsiv and cousins and maybe future siblings.

"Has he a name, yet?" the prince asked, not being able to take his eyes off of his son.

"I haven't thought of one, Dast, so we should decide sometime soon," Tamina answered.

"...Rayhan?"

The princess thought it over in her head.

"I think that's perfect," she sighed happily, cradling the baby boy in her arms.

_Rayhan._

It was so surreal, that moment. She couldn't believe that she finally met the child that had grown within her. She couldn't believe that she had a child, nonetheless. Especially with a Persian. And, yet she didn't care.

She knew she would be able to live like that for the rest of her life, because she was certain that she wouldn't mind going through all that pain. The joy of meeting one's child for the first time was absolutely worth it.

* * *

><p>THE END! :(  :D  
>It's over! It was a pleasure writing for you guys, and I really appreciate your time to review. :) Just like how I'd appreciate more reviews after I post this. *hint hint*<p> 


End file.
